Talia goes to Oz!
by katmar1994
Summary: Talia keeps dreaming of Oz and is soon brought to the magical land, can Dorothy and her friends help figure out Talia's dreams or will a certain villain get in the way? I don't own the Wizard of Oz, I only own Talia.
1. Dreaming of Oz!

**Third Person pov:** It was a calm quite night in both Kansas and in the land of Oz but not for long.

For a lone figure of a young girl was walking through the Emerald Palace, this young girl was the same age as a certain heroine.

But was different from her, for this girl has waist-length black hair that was held back with a purple bow, light blue eyes and tan skin.

The girl was dressed in a white shirt underneath purple jean overalls with black boots and she was carrying a purple backpack.

 _"Here again?"_ The girl thought, she was wondering why she was in the Emerald Palace since she'd never been there before.

 _"I don't understand why I'm dreaming of this place."_ The girl whispered softly, she then hid as she heard footsteps and a voice.

"I'm telling you, I saw a girl walking in this direction." Scarecrow told his friends, Tin Man and Lion looked at him before glancing around.

"She probably works here." Lion replied to him, Tin Man thought he saw the girl that his friend was talking about but wasn't sure.

The girl kept still and breathed as softly as she could so she wouldn't be caught then noticed that her form was flickering out.

 **"Talia!"** A voice cried out, a blinding light came out of nowhere and suddenly Talia woke up in her bedroom back in Kansas.

"Talia, are you up yet?" The same voice asked, Talia knew that voice belonged to her best friend Dorothy. "I'm up!" Talia called back.

Dorothy came into her room looking at her. "You okay?" Dorothy asked her, Talia sighed and told her about the dream she had.

"You were in the Emerald Palace?" Dorothy asked in shock, Talia nodded. "I don't get why I'm dreaming of Oz." Talia said to her.

 _"If Talia is dreaming of Oz then she might get come with me!"_ Dorothy thought happily, she and Talia then headed off to town.

The girls kept chatting about Oz and why Talia was dreaming of Oz even though she had never been there unlike Dorothy had.

After Talia paid for the books she had ordered, she and Dorothy went to their favorite hill to have a picnic under a shady tree.

Once they were done, Dorothy asked Talia if she would sing a song from when they were little and Talia knew the one she wanted.

[Play Wendy's song (Help us now) from Jake and the Neverland Pirates]

[ **Talia** ]

 _By the second star that shines_

 _On London down below_

 _Over wind and waves_

 _You hear me now I know_

 _Peter Pan, help us please_

 _We need you wherever you are_

 _Peter Pan, hear my song_

 _By the light of the Never Star_

 _Only you can help us now_

 _Only you can help us now_

 _Peter Pan, help us please_

 _We need you wherever you are!_

Dorothy started clapping as soon as Talia was done. "Thank you!" Talia said with a mock bow, the girls laughed but didn't see that a rainbow appeared behind them.

Talia put here books into her backpack as Dorothy got her basket just then Toto came up and started barking. "What's the matter?" Dorothy asked her little dog.

Behind them the rainbow started to move. "Is that rainbow coming this way?" Talia asked Dorothy, she turned to see the rainbow and knew what was happening.

Talia, however was scared. "RUN!" Talia shouted in fear, she grabbed Dorothy's hand and they started running. "Stop!" Dorothy said to Talia, but she didn't.

The girl's made to back to Dorothy's house and Talia tried to open the door to the storm cellar but it wouldn't budge until she fell down into the cellar.

For a moment Talia thought she was safe but the rainbow grabbed her, Dorothy and Toto, Talia was screaming in fear but Dorothy calmed her down.

"Why aren't you scared?!" Talia asked Dorothy, she told Talia that Scarecrow must've sent the rainbow to take them to Oz for a very important reason.

Soon three familiar images appeared. "DOROTHY!" Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion greeted happily, Dorothy was really happy to see her friends once more.

While they were talking, Talia stared in shock even though she believed Dorothy about Oz being real, she never thought she'd get to go there for real.

"Who's that?" Lion asked out loud, everyone looked at Talia. "She's the one I saw in the palace last night!" Scarecrow answered Lion, Talia waved a bit.

"This is Talia, she's the only one who believed me about our adventures." Dorothy said to her friends, they smiled at Talia and introduced themselves.

"We'll have to finish the intro's later at the palace." Lion told the others. "Why?" Talia asked nervously, she didn't like where this was going at the moment.

"You still have to meet our other friends." Tin Man answered her, pretty soon the rainbow dropped the girl's just outside the Emerald city's doors.

"Beautiful." Talia said amazement, Dorothy just laughed at her friend's starry eyed look. "Come on!" Dorothy said with a giggle, they entered the city.

Talia was looking forward to meeting Dorothy's friends and having an adventure while also figuring out why she kept dreaming of Oz.

 **First chapter done! This is my first Wizard of Oz story, so please be gentle, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Searching for Answers!

**Talia pov:** After Dorothy, Toto and I made it to the palace, we went right to the thrown room.

"DOROTHY!" Seven voices called out, Dorothy laughed as she was hugged by her friends. "Hi everyone." Dorothy replied happily.

I felt awkward just standing and watching Dorothy talk with her friends so I quietly left the room and went to find the palace library.

" _It has to be here somewhere._ " I thought, I used my memories and found the room that I was looking for then started searching.

I was hoping to find a book that could help explain why I had been dreaming of Oz even though I had never been here before.

Soon, I came across an interesting book. "Dreams or Memories?" I asked myself, I sat down where I had found the book to read it.

The book explained that the dreams I was having could really be memories that have started to surface from being sealed away.

"Memories? How could I have memories of Oz?" I murmured, before I could continue reading, I heard my name being called.

"Talia!" Dorothy called out, I shut the book but I kept holding it so I can read it again. "Over here!" I called back, Dorothy found me first.

"Did you find her, kiddo?" Scarecrow asked her, he and the others came over. "I found her." Dorothy told him, I shook my head.

Soon I met the rest of Dorothy's friends, Glinda, Marshal Mallow, China Princess and finally Wiser who's a talking owl.

"Why did you vanish?" China Princess asked me, I looked at Dorothy silently asking her if it was alright to tell them about my dreams.

When Dorothy nodded 'yes' I started telling everyone about how I've been dreaming of Oz even though I hadn't been here before.

"This is quite strange for you to be dreaming of a place you've never been to before." Glinda said to me with a thoughtful look.

Glinda and the others decided to talk about this while I go explore the rest of the Emerald Palace so I did as they asked me.

"I wonder if they'll find any answers." I muttered, I began to read the book I was holding and I started to sing a song I felt was right.

[Play Across the Sea from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Talia** ]

 _Though I'm far away,_

 _Across the sea,_

 _This moon keeps haunting me..._

 _As I spread my wings,_

 _And soar above,_

 _It's you, you're guiding me..._

 _And the morning sun,_

 _Still shines on me,_

 _I feel your power too..._

 _And the passing tide,_

 _In paradise,_

 _As we stand beneath this full moon..._

Once I was done singing, I felt better until I felt a sudden chill and heard an evil laugh from all around me. "The Jester." I whispered in fear, I ran back to Dorothy.

But we ran into each other 'CRASH!'. "OOF!" Dorothy and I grunted, we landed on the floor then looked at each other. "Did you hear that laugh?!" We asked each other.

"I did!" We said at the same time, I stood up then helped Dorothy up. "When did you hear it?" Dorothy asked me, I told her after I was done singing a song I knew.

"We need to tell the others." I told her, Dorothy and I took off to find the others but as we passed the thrown room we heard glass break. "What the!" I shouted.

Dorothy and I ran into the thrown room and saw flying monkeys taking a broomstick. "What're you doing?!" Dorothy asked in worry, the monkey's flew away.

"What happened?" Lion asked us, we told everyone that we heard the Jester's laugh then saw flying monkeys in the room but they flew away from us.

"They tried to take the broomstick." Dorothy added, the monkeys were scared of Dorothy but they panicked at the sight of me for some strange reason.

I remember Dorothy telling me that the broomstick belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West but now it's being guarded in the palace for safe keeping.

"We'll need to put it in a safer room." Scarecrow told us, I noticed Glinda was staring at me with an expression of sorrow but I didn't know why.

After the broomstick was put into a huge vault with the palace treasure, Wiser suggested that we go eat then try to get some rest so we can talk in the morning.

My room was next to Dorothy's in case I needed to talk with her however Glinda told the others that she needed to speak with them right away.

So while they went into a different room, I went into the room I was given to use and started to read the book again until I fell asleep and started to dream.

 _"Where am I?" I thought, I was in a spooky castle and for some reason I felt like I've been here before._ _"My sweet daughter!" A deep voice cooed._

 _I knew that voice belonged to the Jester. "Isn't she darling?" Evanora asked happily, that's the wicked witch of the east's voice for sure._

 _"She's cute, I'll give her that." Theodora replied to her, the wicked witch of the west was here and she's being nice to a baby...that's shocking._

 _"I just wish that I didn't have to give her up." The Jester said sadly, I tried to get a peek at the baby but I couldn't see her while she was in the crib._

 _"It's to protect her though." Evanora told him, the siblings look upset about giving up the baby but why do they have to protect her if they're evil?_

 _Pretty soon my form started to flicker out but not before I heard and explosion. "It's him! Quick send her through the portal!" Theodora shouted._

A bright light filled the room and I woke up on the floor of the room I was in. "Another dream! But why dream about three evil villains?" I asked softly.

I needed answers and I had a feeling that I have to go to the Jester's castle if I wanted to find my answers so I decided that I would leave tomorrow morning.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and the witches names are from Oz: the Great and Powerful movie.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	3. Journey to the Past!

**Dorothy pov:** I can't believe what Glinda told us last night about Talia's dreams being memories.

"Was Talia adopted?" TinMan asked me, all of us were eating breakfast but Talia wasn't here. "She does live with me." I answered.

"Then who is her real family?" Lion asked out loud, I didn't know the answer to that. "Marshal! Let go!" Talia's voice rang out.

Marshal and China Princess came into the room while dragging Talia with them. "What's going on?" Scarecrow asked them.

"Talia was trying to sneak out." Marshal reported, I shook my head knowingly. "Tattletale!" Talia said childishly, I giggled at her.

"If you hadn't tried sneaking out then this wouldn't have happened." China Princess responded, I knew how Talia could be.

"Why we're you trying to sneak out?" Wiser asked Talia, she then told us about her dream. "I'm going with you." I told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Talia told me, I knew she wouldn't want this but I'm going with her even if she didn't like it.

"We both know I'll follow you anyways." I said with a smirk, Talia sighed but agreed with me. "We'll all go!" Lion told us.

Everyone agreed to going back to the Jester's castle but only after Talia ate some breakfast since she usually skips meals.

After Talia got her backpack and I got my basket, we all headed out. "So, who was the baby?" I asked Talia, she shrugged.

"I couldn't really see her." Talia replied, I was still surprised that the Jester and the Witch's of the East and West cared for her.

"All I know is that the baby is the Jester's daughter." Talia added, this made me worried that the Jester and Talia are connected.

As we walked along the yellow brick road, I kept thinking that Talia may really be from Oz and that she might be the Jester's daughter.

 _"It would make sense because of how my Aunt and Uncle found her."_ I thought, no one back home knew where Talia had come from.

We only knew her name was Talia because it had been stitched into her purple baby blanket and she was found near my house.

I didn't know how deep in thought I was until I ran into Talia. "Oof!" We said together, we ended up on the ground again.

"You two okay?" Scarecrow asked us, Talia and I got up. "We're good!" We replied, the two of us dusted ourselves off and kept walking.

We walked until nighttime. "We should make camp." Marshal told us, we all agreed and got to work setting up our campsite.

Talia made the fire which Scarecrow stayed away from so he wouldn't catch fire. "I got the fish." I told Talia, she smiled at me.

We all watched Talia put sticks through the fish then put sticks near the fire so they could cook just like she did during camping.

This brought back memories of when Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Talia and I went camping during the summer when school was out.

After we all ate, I looked up at the stars and wondered if Aunt Em and Uncle Henry noticed that Talia and I were missing at all.

But probably not since Scarecrow told me that time runs differently between Oz and Kansas so us being away hasn't been noticed.

"This whole thing reminds me of my wish." Talia said quietly, I knew what her wish was. "Tell me, please." I replied softly, she sang.

[Play Regret Message, English version, Lyrics by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Talia** ]

 _Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea_

 _Alone stands a girl, staring longingly_

 _It is here at the shore that she holds unto her chest_

 _A secret she dare never speak_

 _"If you write a wish upon a paper and you place_

 _It into a glass bottle_

 _And it's washed away by the ocean then someday_

 _There's a chance that it may just come true"_

 _Drifting father away, riding swiftly on the waves_

 _A message containing a wish was made_

 _Heading steadily toward the horizon_

 _And gradually fading away_

 _(Music)_

 _Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side_

 _No matter what I would say, you would abide_

 _Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me_

 _And caused you a life full of grief_

 _But now all because of the mistakes that I have made_

 _You're no longer here with me_

 _In order to get all this pain off my chest_

 _I must sill my woes into the sea_

 _Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

 _With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

 _It is then that she realizes this:_

 _Her sin has taken everything away_

 _Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves_

 _A message containing a wish was made_

 _Heading steadily toward the horizon_

 _And gradually fading away_

 _Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

 _With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

 _If the day comes that we are to be reborn again..._

At the end, I hugged Talia because she was crying as she thought about all her friends that she lost...well except me. "It's alright." I told her, she cried even more.

My friends were stunned into silence but then joined in on the hug so they could comfort Talia with me, pretty soon she fell asleep for the night so we let her rest.

Soon all of us turned in for the night but Scarecrow and TinMan said they'd guard us since they didn't need to sleep so I snuggled up close to Talia and fell asleep.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. The Castle!

**Third Person pov:** The next morning, everyone was ready to move onward to the castle.

"Did you have anymore dreams?" Lion asked Talia, she knew she couldn't lie. "Yes and I know who the baby is." Talia replied nervously.

Dorothy and her friends froze. "Who's the baby?" China Princess asked, Talia sighed. "It's me." Talia announced sadly, she was scared.

"That means...your the Jester's daughter." Scarecrow responded, Dorothy couldn't believe it. "So your from Oz." Wiser added in.

The news did explain why Talia kept having dreams of Oz even before Dorothy had been there and after she told Talia about it.

"What now?" Marshal asked his friends, no one said anything. "What happens next is that I'm going to the castle alone." Talia replied.

"You can't!" Dorothy shouted, everyone looked at her. "I have to." Talia said calmly, Dorothy then latched onto her best friend.

"I'm going with you!" Dorothy exclaimed, Talia pried Dorothy off of her then gently pushed her away. "No way." Talia responded.

The girls kept arguing until Talia said that she didn't want her Dad to attack Dorothy or her friends, Dorothy calmed down.

"But Talia! What about us being a team?" Dorothy asked sadly, Talia felt guilty for breaking up their team but she had to do it.

Talia then ran off with her friends shouting and chasing her but she ignored them in favor of finding her father and seeing him.

When the others caught up to Talia, they saw flying monkeys heading their way. "What do we do?" Wiser asked the others.

Talia stood up and Dorothy knew exactly what she was going to do since Talia turned on her favorite song and held a pole.

[Play Born Ready from Marvel Rising by Dove Cameron]

[ **Talia** ]

 _Ready, set, time to be a fighter_

 _Don't look down keep on climbing_

 _Higher_

 _Be yourself 'cause hero's shine_

 _In different ways_

 _And when your voice can't make_

 _A sound_

 _Just know we hear you all_

 _Around_

 _Don't need to fit into the crowd_

 _To be a force of nature_

 _'Cause we're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be the best_

 _They're gonna see_

 _They're gonna see_

 _That we we're born for this_

 _So if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it out together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _(Music)_

 _So, if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it out together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me!_

By the time Talia had finished singing, the flying monkeys had retreated from the scene and went back to the castle to warn the Jester of their arrival but mostly of Talia's.

"And you said I didn't need to taking fighting lessons." Talia said to Dorothy, she just started at Talia in awe. "We should go." TinMan told his friends, they nodded.

Everyone stayed together as they got closer to the Jester's castle which Talia thought was creepy but in an awesome kind of way since it's her real home.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	5. The Jester's Reason!

**Dorothy pov:** After dealing with the flying monkey's, all of us followed Talia into the Jester's castle.

"So, where do we go now?" Wiser asked her, Talia took a breath then walked up the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked Talia.

"I'm going up to my room." Talia replied to me, we followed her to where her room is. "This is it?" China Princess asked in sadness.

Talia looked around her bedroom and saw that it was a light shade of purple. "This explains my reason for liking purple." Talia joked.

Just then laughter filled the air. "I'm so glad you all made it!" The Jester's voice rang out, I tugged Talia closer to me in fear.

"Jester, where are you?!" Lion asked with a growl, Talia then moved away from me and left the room so we followed her.

Turns out that the Jester was in his throne room. "Welcome back everyone!" The Jester greeted us, he looked at Talia in surprise.

"Talia?" The Jester asked softly, she nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I'm home Daddy." Talia said with a sob, she ran to him.

The Jester and Talia hugged. "I've missed you so much! Let me get a look at you." The Jester said happily, Talia gave a twirl.

My friends watched them as they talked. "Why did you and Aunties try to take over Oz?" Talia asked The Jester, he sighed sadly.

The Jester explained how he and his sisters tried to gain enough magic to locate and bring Talia back to Oz, her real home.

"Who tried to take Talia?" Marshal asked the Jester, he became upset. "It was the Wizard who tried to take her." Glinda said.

Glinda appeared from her bubble and she explained that the Marvel was worried about Talia becoming an evil witch as well.

"He should've stayed away!" The Jester shouted, he was extremely upset about having sending Talia away to my world.

[Play A father should be from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Talia** ]

 _A father should be a good man_

 _A father should be wise_

 _A father should be tall and strong_

 _With laughter in his eyes_

 _A father should be behind you_

 _A father should there_

 _A father should be someone_

 _Who always treats you fair_

 _I know the kind of man (I know the kind of man)_

 _A father ought to be_

 _A shining knight who fights the good fight_

 _And wins it just for me_

 _A father should be a hero_

 _A father should come through_

 _A father should be someone_

 _Someone just like you (Just like you)_

At the end of the song, The Jester was surprised to learn that that's how Talia thinks he should be and that he calmed down thanks to her singing to him full of love.

"Daddy, I know you did what was best but please...no more trying to take over Oz." Talia told the Jester, he promised to never try to take over Oz again.

We all smiled as Talia and the Jester hugged once more but I thought about what happens next. "Will Talia be staying in Oz?" Scarecrow asked out loud.

I had wanted to ask but I didn't want to spoil the moment, Talia then looked at me and we knew what the answer to the number one question was for sure.

My friends and the Jester waited for the answer so I subtly nodded to her. "Absolutely!" Talia responded happily, the Jester shouted with a happy smile.

Talia's answer seemed to be some kind of trigger because the castle and the land around us suddenly changed from dark and gloomy to bright and cheerful.

I stared at everything with amazement. "This is how it used to look." The Jester told us, so we decided to have a party right here in the castle for Talia.

During the party the spell that was on the Jester was broken and his clothes changed into an outfit that a king would wear and Talia's outfit changed too.

Talia was now wearing a light purple ball gown with purple ballet slippers. "This is so amazing!" Talia said with a laugh, Talia danced with her father all night.

Pretty soon though, it was time for me to head back to Kansas. "I'll miss you." I told Talia, we hugged goodbye. "I'll miss you too." Talia replied sadly.

Glinda used her magic to send me back home and once I was there, I saw that Talia wasn't with me so I knew she was still in Oz where she belonged.

Aunt Em and Uncle Henry found me so I told them about what happened with Talia and how we found her father so she stayed with him in Oz.

At first they didn't believe me but then saw the rainbow behind me and knew that I was telling the truth so they smiled and hugged me in happiness.

We knew that Talia is in safe hands since she's with her father and my friends who will be there to guide and help her while she's home with them.

 **Final chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
